


camping with the Nolans

by Rouhn



Series: unfinished stories by Rouhn [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS AU, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Lieutenant Duckling, Love, Lovers, Soulmates, collection, cs, cs family, cs ff au, cs future, cs future ff, friends - Freeform, rouhn, unfinished stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: David persuades his friend Emma in going camping with him, his girlfriend, Mary Margaret, and their newest addition to their clique, Killian Jones. Emma is looking forward to the trip, but one thing she knows for sure: she won't share a tent with Killian!





	camping with the Nolans

**Author's Note:**

> This is one story of a collection of stories I started but never completed - maybe when I find the muse and also the knowledge, that any of these are good enough to be finished, I will - otherwise just enjoy these little pieces of my mind
> 
> If anyone is interested in finishing it - please let me know and get in touch via TUMBLR (Rouhn) or leave a comment!

"You want to go camping? Mary Margret, Killian, you and I?" Emma looked at her eldest friend, David, in disbelieve. She couldn't understand why he came up with such a ridiculous idea. 

 

It wasn't that she hated camping, it was just that she didn't want to spend so much time with Killian. He was the newest member of their group, an old friend of David who moved to the states a few months ago.

 

David tried everything to include him into their little circle. Normally they were six. Ruby and Victor; David and Mary Margaret, Emma and now Killian. 

Ruby attended Victor at a congress - they weren't available the next two weeks.

 

"Yeah, why not? Come on, Ems - you love camping. It's fun. When was the last time you did something fun?"

 

Emma rolled her eyes, fun was a question of definition. "Okay, I'll think about it. But I won't share a tent with Killian for sure."

 

David chuckled. "Why on earth do you think you have to share a tent with him? Of course, you don't have to. Mary Margaret and I will share one and you two will have one of your own. Come on, Emma, I am not Mary Margaret - I have no intentions in pairing you and Killian."

 

* * *

 

 

"They should be here by now. So you think something happened?" Emma looked at Killian concerned.

 

"I don't think so, love. Maybe they got distracted," he wiggled with his eyebrows, making Emma roll her eyes. She turned around, looking for the others when she finally saw them. 

 

"I am really angry, David. What shall we do now?" Mary Margaret’s voice seemed angry and annoyed.

 

"Oh my god, what happened?" Emma's eyes widened - she watched Mary Margaret and David coming closer and closer. David was soaked, Mary Margaret looked at him pissed.

 

"David thought it would be a great idea to cross the river, but he slipped and fell in and now everything is soaked. The tent, our clothes, the blankets - everything."

 

"Oi mate, what happened?" Killian crawled out of his tent, looking at his friends in confusion.

 

Emma shot him a deadly look, she turned again, helping David getting rid of the soaked backpack and jacket. "Make yourself useful, Killian and bring him some dry clothes from you,“ she snapped.

 

Mary Margaret started to unpack the backpack - always sighing and shaking her head. Emma looked at her, she knew her friend, knew that she needed to be alone right now - that she needed some space.

 

* * *

 

They all sat around the crackling fire - Mary Margaret was still mad at David. Their tent was ruined, their clothes still wet. Fortunately, Emma brought enough clothes with her to help Mary Margaret out.  

The only thing they didn't talk about was their sleeping situation. There were only two tents left and Emma still had no intentions of sharing one with Killian. 

She wanted to share one with her friend Mary Margaret - the boys could take the other one.

 

Suddenly Mary Margaret saw David shiver and yawn. She got up and smiled at the others. "Come on, David, let's call it a night."

 

She took his hand and guided him into one of the tents. Before Emma or Killian could protest she zipped it up behind her.

 

"Looks like we are sharing a tent tonight, love."

 

Emma made a face but didn't say anything else. She didn't want to share a tent with Killian. She never liked him that much and she felt uncomfortable being so close to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it! Thank you!


End file.
